


Or Something

by GamblingDementor



Series: Paint by numbers [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: "It's not my fault you're like in love with me or something."It's been months till Cady and Janis became friends again, and Janis has been doubting the nature of her feelings for her for about three times as long.Read this if you love awkward teens banging for the first time, the trope of bed-sharing, gay drama and fluffy smut.





	Or Something

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mean Girls fic! I had a LOT of fun writing this one, I wrote it in two days. Hope you enjoy! Janis is a top.

Officially, Janis and Cady's reconciliation had taken a matter of minutes, but for months on, Cady kept up her efforts to mend the no longer existing rift between them. Special attentions and an instant return to the level of affection from before − and more than. And finally, the first time her parents left the house for the weekend again, she made a fuss of inviting Damian and Janis as if she had superstars over instead of dear old them.

"It's gonna be just two super cool people, and me!"

As soon as the invitation was accepted, they received a good half a dozen hugs spread between the two of them and especially in moments like these, Janis almost forgot that there had ever been a fight.

Half a breath after the Herons left, Janis and Damian were ushered in secretively, even though the invitation was entirely with her parents' approval and Cady had told Damian a hundred times that full body length black coat and a beanie were not required. He still pulled them off dramatically the second they were inside, revealing a shirt featuring his "life long guide and mentor" Judy Garland.

"Is this enough food for the three of us?" Cady worried as she showed them to the living room. "There's some more in the kitchen if you guys are…"

"Oh my god," Damian groaned as he bit into a square of brownies he had picked from one of the twenty or so plates of candy and snacks laying on the coffee table. "This is delicious."

Janis pushed him down the couch and climbed over his legs to reserve herself the middle spot.

"Yeah, Caddy, I'm not sure, seems like we'll be a little short with Mr Foodie over here gorging himself."

"It's called being a palate connoisseur!" Damian retorted but she just gave him a funny face that made Cady laugh.

"I just want you to be comfortable," she said. "There's no booze because of… reasons… but hey, snacks!"

Janis smiled at her as Cady sat down with them and grabbed the TV remote. More than ever, Janis was noticing how Cady was so much more herself, so much funnier and nicer than she had been for the few months the Plastics drama had lasted. Janis was not at all worried she would ever be going back to how she had been ; the change of heart was forever. For the first time since she had had an inkling of it when they met, Janis had found another person she could trust as much as she did Damian. It was a strange feeling, a confusing one in any case, and she kept it strictly to herself until there was cause to make it known.

As Damian served himself the perfect plate, Cady was browsing through the user interface, her tongue sticking out in focus as she searched for a specific video. Janis kicked off her army boots and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"So, what are we watching?"

Cady selected her choice excitedly.

"I've been reading about loath-watching," she said.

"Hate-watching," Janis said, already smirking when she saw the opening image. "Oh, this is gonna be fun…"

Damian gasped theatrically.

"Hate-watching _Twilight_?! Oh, Cady Marie Heron, you and your wrong opinions…"

"His favorite movies," Janis told Cady, who looked very sorry indeed about labeling this a hate-watch for him, but Janis shrugged and shoved a handful of cookies in her hand and the movie started.

Janis sank back into the couch. It was good to be here, to be with the two people she cared for the most in the world. She had missed this, the sensation of feeling completely accepted and safe, what she'd always felt around Damian.

Damian had been her soulmate, if indeed you believed that souls could platonically be tied to another person's, ever since they had met. He had been the first person she had told, or in any case had chosen to tell about Regina when Damian had arrived at Northshore the next year. Incidentally, he had been the only person she had of her own will told about being a lesbian a couple years after that. Cady did know too, she surely knew, but the topic had never been brought up again since that awful night after the art show. Janis had not found an opportunity to bring it up − and was in no hurry to. For the time being, she could only be content with how readily, how immediately Cady had been receiving her affection again.

The movie, as could be expected of a Twilight viewing, went quite eventlessly. Janis kept making sarcastic remarks that Damian shushed but which made Cady laugh. Half the snacks were devoured within just the first ten minutes of watching, the rest slowly pecked at as the disaster of the movie unfolded, and Janis felt comfortably full and satisfied. She stretched herself and leaned back, arms on the back of the couch. Damian's feet were across her lap. Cady, perhaps envious of his comfort, snuggled into Janis's side and dropped her head on her shoulder. Janis had not expected that but it was far from unwelcome. _It's not my fault you're like in love with me or something._ She wrapped an arm around Cady and basked in that something.

It didn't matter the mess of emotions she felt, come the end of the day. As far as she knew, this could simply be how she would feel about any girl friend she made. Since Regina had happened to her, Janis had not had another female friend until Cady. The sharpie on her locker had made some of the wokest girls take pity of her, citing her as an example for an important cause, but most had turned away from her in disgust. In both cases, however, girls had shiew away from her friendship and Janis had equally kept her distances. No good had come of letting herself close to other girls, until Cady. If only there hadn't been that one time…

But of course, any attempt at discussing it would put Janis in the difficult position of having to justify herself. She could have denied the accusation entirely, gone out of her way to no homo the fuck out of of their situation. In love with me or something. Janis didn't know herself. There was ambiguity in her heart every time she held Cady, touched her, hugged her. She didn't think she was in love, not so plainly, but she knew she could not live with herself if she had to outright deny it either. The joy she felt now, which she always felt around Cady, was simple and raw, nothing as complicated as love, and did not require an explanation, much less a confession.

"Are you team Edward or team Jacob?" Cady asked neither of them in particular once they were settled into the second installment of their movie night.

Damian was the fastest, of course.

"Robert Pattinson was my gay awakening," he admitted.

Cady quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought that was Orlando Bloom in Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Don't bother," Janis said, pulling Cady closer as she spoke, emboldened by her own self, "He's had enough awakenings to replace the Buddha."

Cady burst out laughing and Janis could only stare with a dumb smile. There was a warmth, a pleasure inside her whenever she made Cady laugh. Like she was worth treasures and had been put on this earth for the leisure of hearing that laugh. She turned back to the movie.

"Team Bella on her own," she said, mentioning nothing of Kristen Stewart and _her_ own gay awakening.

"Well, don't you want her to find love?"

"Not with a man, that's for sure." The words had been uttered before she could catch herself. "I mean, I mean not with either of these two…"

Her eyes caught Cady's but only a mystery lay in them. She looked away. Cady's head leaned against her shoulder again and was a beacon of clarity in the middle of so much incertitude.

The first movie had passed like a charm, ridiculous and silly, the second and third a bit more painfully due to ever declining quality of storytelling, and by the time Cady searched for the fourth one, Janis was yawning more out of intense Twilight-induced boredom than any real tiredness.

"Or maybe," Cady said tentatively, "We could keep the last one for another fun night instead…"

"Yes!" Janis cried out. "Yes, please."

Damian was petulant about it but was soon convinced by Cady's offer to make everyone some late night herbal tea that would soothe them down. If Janis had not known any better from Cady, she would have hoped for it to be spiked with a sip of strong liquor or something equally festive, but the mugs came and they were filled with Kenya-grown herbal tea with more honey and milk than any sane person had the right to add. They could have talked, would have, but the movies seemed to have dulled the sum of their brains and for a while, they all fell silent. Balancing the mug was harder than a tired Cady could handle while also cuddling Janis, and so her presence flush to her side was missed. Janis brooded and sipped the overly sweet tea.

"How are we doing beds?" She asked, more to breach the silence than any ulterior motive, but as soon as she said the words, the question suddenly became very relevant and interesting to her.

"Can't have a boy in my room," Cady replied with a knowing smile, looking at Damian.

"Oh, I'd be outraged, Cady," he said, "But I am not leaving this couch before no matter what, so this is a win-win." Proving his point, he stretched his legs, making himself all the more comfortable. "This kitten is hashtag exhausted."

Janis looked at him as he searched for a plaid blanket around the room. He spotted one on a chair just a tad out of arm's reach. Before he could ask for it, Janis jumped to her feet, pushing his legs away, and grabbed the plaid, holding it just out of reach.

"C'mon, kitten, come and get it!"

"Janis!" Cady laughed, seizing the blanket from her, an arm hooked around Janis's waist in the effort before throwing it to Damian.

The arm lingered around her and there was that eye contact again, the one she didn't understand. She smiled. Cady returned it, until the moment was broken by a wheezy sharp sound behind them. She turned around to witness a very much asleep Damian sprawled across the couch inelegantly.

"You think he's gonna be fine on the couch?"

Janis poked Damian in the sides, which prompted a sleepy groan but made him curl into himself more comfortably.

"I think he'll live."

Cady's room had a large comfortable bed and a sleeping bag rolled up against it. Janis, after dropping back heavily on the bed to test its coziness, leaned to pick up the sleeping bag and was starting to unwrap it when Cady gasped and stole it from her hands.

"Are you _crazy_?" She whispered loudly, needlessly careful not to wake Damian downstairs. "You're the guest, you're taking the bed."

She looked so offended at the very idea, which made Janis ridiculously fond.

"C'mon, Caddy, it's your bed, you take it. You think Damian gives me his bed when I sleep over?"

Still, Cady clutched the bag like a precious newborn baby.

"Nope," she said firmly. "I'm used to it anyways, I did it all the time back in…"

" _Kenya_ ," they said at the same time. Cady smiled.

"Yeah, I know, you're a Maasai warrior and all, yadda-yadda, now gimme the bag, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"I'm not letting  _you_ sleep on the floor!"

The bed was narrow for two people. Perhaps, Janis reflected, because it had enough pillows for a party of twelve. They had − privately, with not one glance stolen, Janis told herself so that this would be her mind's official version of the events − changed into their pajamas and Cady was close enough now that her bare calves rubbed against Janis's socks under the blanket.

"There," Cady said, her head close to Janis's shoulder, pressing herself more flush − for comfort, Janis thought, for reassurance, for forgiveness. "Not on the floor."

"Yeah," Janis breathed. She took the hint offered and wrapped an arm around Cady's shoulders to pull her close. "All good and comfy now."

Cady hummed contentedly, making herself right at home in Janis's embrace. Janis's heart was beating stronger with every second. They hugged all the time, of course, but there was something about the horizontality of it all. Cady's head was tucked into the crook of her shoulder, her fingers reaching for the other. The contact was electric even through the rough used fabric of Janis's old t-shirt. She was half human pillow, half awkward gay confusion. _Stupid_. So much for being supposedly out and proud. Couldn't she just behave herself around the first girl to allow her friendship in years? But then she felt and heard it, Cady's lips dropping a kiss against her shoulder and the lines were blurred from all sides again.  _Or_ , or maybe it was all wishful thinking. That was probably more like it.

"Janis?"

The voice was a tiny little nothing of a whisper but from so close, it was booming thunder to her ears.

"Mmh?"

The fingers tapped nervously against her shoulder. She heard Cady take a breath and try to talk three times before any words actually came out.

" _Are_ you a lesbian?"

In that instant, Janis was grateful for the lack of eye contact. There was comfort in the intimacy of the embrace in more than one way.

She had expected the question, she really had, and yet even after thinking about it for months, she could not think of a creative way to brush it off, not like this. She had avoided the topic perfectly so far because she saw no point in rehashing what Cady obviously already knew. She didn't want the risk of putting their re-found friendship in jeopardy either, though that risk was plenty low by now. Another nervous tap of Cady's fingers, yet still she was comfortably wrapped in Janis's embrace and showed no sign of wanting an exit. Not much jeopardy happening as far as Janis could tell. And there was surely a reason for that question in this specific moment… Yet, for a minute, Janis hopelessly prayed that Cady's fretting politeness would take over and she would rescind the question. She never did. Janis let out a breath.

"Yes," she answered simply.

The reply wasn't immediate. Cady's fingers stopped, lazily grasping the stretched collar of Janis's shirt. Her breath was hot against her already warm neck in the summer night.

"Okay," she said and squirmed a little, arching herself closer into Janis. "Okay, cool. Cool cool cool."

The air seemed sparse and heavy all of a sudden.

Janis wasn't ashamed of herself, she truly wasn't. She couldn't say she was truly out of the closet, but Regina had robbed her of the option of ever being in it in the first place. Saying her truth out loud wasn't that scary only because it was almost redundant by now. Still, it wasn't nothing.

"Caddy, I thought we were cool with…"

"We are! We're so cool, I promise!"

Janis frowned. Leaning up, she rested on an arm to have a look at Cady's face. Even so close as they had been before, the new position was oddly even more intimate. She couldn't quite see Cady's eyes just now and she dared not guess, but her tone was unequivocal.

"Janis…"

A ray of moonlight fell on her face. She gave a smile and in the dark blue gleam of twilight, it filled Janis with warmth and heat. Cady rearranged herself on the pillows, disengaging an arm that had been holding Janis's waist and reached up to cup her face. Janis had forgotten how to breathe and yet she must have been because her heart was a whole company of drums inside her chest. Light but immensely intense, a thumb stroked across her cheek. It tracked the shape of her dimple, down to her jawline and her chin, the soft pad stopping there inquisitively. Janis could have fainted, dropped into the depth of Cady's eyes boring into hers. She would have been terrified, she should be, but all she could feel was a strength growing inside her, a certitude that she could not have put into words but which filled her whole. By the time Cady's thumb brushed against her lips, she was buzzing with it.

Gently, she grabbed Cady's hand and, entwining their fingers, brought the knuckles to her lips for kisses. It was cheesy but made Janis smile, all that Janis could have wanted. _You're like in love with me or something._ Another burst of courage and the hand was pulled flat to her heart. She wanted Cady to feel, to know how fast it was beating, the effect of her in Janis, today and for a long time.

A twinkle passed across Cady's eyes and she inhaled sharply. Janis felt a shift on the mattress and the world blurred as she saw Cady's face close and closer. It made her all the bolder and she was the one who leaned down to kiss Cady full on the mouth. She had never kissed anyone before, unless you counted the half-hearted attempt at a kiss she had tried with Damian just the once and years ago which had disgusted both of them. For Janis, no boy could ever count. There were only other girls and right now, there was only Cady. She melted into her, pouring herself whole. There was hesitation, sure, utter lack of experience or practice on either part, but what need had they for perfection? Janis wasn't sure how to move her lips, god forbid her tongue, what to do with her hands. She was afraid to crush Cady or make her uncomfortable, but nothing in the enthusiastic response indicated anything short of elation at being kissed by her. Janis had not doubted her own self before, had implicitly almost always known that she was gay, but being here in this bed, she felt like a lesbian power ten.

That confirmation made her all the more confident, the more forward. She shifted her body to be above Cady's, resting her weight on one forearm so that she could touch Cady's face, feel every inch of it under her palm like she had been wanting for a while. She was rewarded for it by such a tight embrace, a vice of girly goodness around her, a desire so heavy and incomprehensible she was not sure how to satisfy it. This moment in its entirety was unknowable to her and she swam through it on pure instict, a sense deep within her that this was the way things out to be.

"Oh, Janis," Cady sighed against her lips and just how sweet, how special was it to hear her name spoken so? Just one word proving that the moment wasn't lived vicariously but instead strictly between the two of them, each of them drawn to the other and the other alone. How good the exclusivity.

Cady's legs parted to better welcome Janis between them, hooking around her thighs once they were flush. Her hands were frantic, clutching Janis's shoulders or her face, combing through her hair, palming her shirt. The latter seemed to win and Janis smiled into the kiss as she felt Cady's hands fumble down her back, trying to push up the fabric with no success.

"Anything you wanna ask me, miss?" She whispered into her ear.

Cady let out a strangled self-conscious laugh.

"I wanna… Can you take it off? Please?"

Janis smiled into Cady's neck. There was so much to do, so much to touch and to kiss and to care for and she wanted all of it at once but could only take the one at any given time.

"If you want it off," she said and kissed the lobe of Cady's ear, "You'll have to take it off of me."

Cady couldn't possibly have taken the suggestion any faster. With clumsy fingers, she pulled at Janis's shirt, her hands burning against her back. She had to sit up to let Cady pull it all the way off. It was a strange new feeling that came with sitting topless between Cady's legs, more revealed than she had ever been and not just because her boobs were out. Janis had never felt that self-conscious about her appearance, mostly because almost all the feedback she had had on it had been from boys and those had been the very last opinions she'd ever cared about. Still, Cady's eyes were a reassurance for both sorts of insecurities and Janis found back her footing quite immediately. Thumbs hooking under the bottom of Cady's top, she gave her a cheeky grin.

"Fair game?"

Cady nodded and how odd than in just a matter of seconds, minutes if you were generous, Janis could cross such a massive item off of her bucket list? But there was going to be more, there could be more than this tonight if it came to that.

"You're super hot," Cady blurted out, which made her laugh.

Breasts touching, their fumblings had lost all the innocence they could have claimed earlier. Janis's body was a furnace burning and everything about Cady fanned it. It was like every time Janis had averted her eyes in the past, locker rooms or something, every time she had ignored herself was now bursting to the surface through every pore of her body. She gave Cady one long and slow kiss before pausing, catching her poor breath, forehead against forehead.

"You're hot too," she said. She gave Cady a short peck on the lips, then kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, where she was warmest and so comfortable and soft Janis would have loved to stay there forever. "You're so hot."

Nobody had ever taught Janis how to love a woman. Sex ed had been intermittent with abstinence preaching in health class but as both had only made mention of sex between boys and girls, Janis had found herself unconcerned by either and she had switched off her brain equally all year round. In the actual situation, she had no idea in hell or heaven what to do, how to give Cady what she wordlessly begged for, but she had a fire guiding her and that would just have to be enough.

"So, so pretty…" She repeated as she took the plunge and put her hand on Cady's naked breast.

Their bodies weren't the same, not one bit, it didn't feel the same but as Cady let out a little moan of relief and hugged her all the tighter, Janis knew the same desire was in both of them. Softness under her fingertips, she seized the moment for fear of letting it slip past. Beyond the initial surge of panicky ecstasy at finally touching another female boob than her own, she wanted Cady to have a great time and she tentatively gave it the caresses she hoped would bring Cady as much pleasure receiving as she was having giving them. Her mouth repaid every touch her hand was giving on the other breast and Cady's hands twisted in her hair, fidgeting with it. Janis tried harder, using every gross word she could remember Damian mention about his past flings, licking, flicking, sucking, whatever it would take to prompt more than that. For the first time she felt like she understood horny straight boys who lied to themselves and the world about the pleasure they brought their girlfriends, descriptions of squirming, screaming ever hotter ladies under their dicks. Well, Cady was neither squirming nor screaming and Janis only had the body she had and the passion in her heart, but she felt that desire to give Cady pleasure so bad in her entire body it was almost painful.

"Do you want me to…" She leaned up and then, Cady let out a huge moan that surprised the both of them.

Cady was very pink in the face and not all of it must have been their current endeavors. Her hands had instantly clutched her mouth like she was afraid the whole of Chicago had heard her. And Janis realized that, while leaning up, her thigh had pressed down very heavy indeed between Cady's legs. She looked down then up at Cady again and found her scarlet. She smirked.

"Your wish is my command," she whispered and when she went back to her self-indulging doting on Cady's breasts, she made sure that her thigh pressed down just so, if that was what it took.

Janis had never had a journal but she decided right then and there that if she had to create one tomorrow, the first entry would have to be a poem praising the merits of Cady's breasts and the audience of it would be strictly herself. A little bit bigger than hers, perhaps, plumper, and infinitely more interesting and, she thought, appetizing. She switched, her thumb wetly circling the nipple her lips had just left, and with the pressure of her leg between Cady's, her hands were grabbing her very tight indeed. Briefly, she balanced herself on just the one arm to wrap Cady's legs even higher up her thighs, almost round her waist. The effort was rewarded with great displays of appreciation, moans that sounded more authentic and irrepressible as she went on. There was heat between Cady's legs and though she was already sweaty and panting, Janis was longing for it. She gave the nipple in her mouth one last gentle tug before reaching up to kiss Cady again. Their hips were rolling insufferably together, not quite in sync but neither of them seemed to care. Why should she care if not every single thing was flawless? The moment was shared between the two of them only and wasn't meant as a display of perfection or a performance.

"Do you wanna take off your shorts?" She asked and though she could have asked in a dozen sexier ways, the effect to Cady was the same.

"I  _really_ do," Cady said hurriedly.

In the end, she didn't, not really. Janis had barely tugged them down her hips to her knees that Cady was pulling on her hand and Janis's fingers had a taste of heaven for the first time in her life. The shorts were forgotten around her calves. Leaning over Cady, looking down her body, into her eyes as her fingers brushed aside the damp curls of hair to find what they both craved her to, Janis had never felt as powerful, as desirable. Cady was wet, not unbelievably so or moaning loudly at the lightest contact, but it was undeniable. Janis felt herself smile. Though she had not a single clue what she was even supposed to do, she found confidence in the look Cady gave her. There was complete trust and affection in those eyes. Janis didn't need anything more.

"I've never done this before," she admitted for no reason.

Her fingertips rubbed Cady up and down, spreading the wetness and feeling the heat beneath them. When she was closer to the clit, a small little thing, Cady's hips pressed themselves into the touch and Janis thought she'd just have to start there.

"Neither have I," Cady said. Hooking up her arms around Janis's neck, she gave her a kiss. "Who cares?"

She was right, of course. Even if Janis had done it before, it wouldn't have been with Cady and it wouldn't have been relevant here in this bed. Janis kissed her again and again and with every kiss Cady gave back, Janis gave her all the attentions they both wanted. Her fingers circled her clit, trying to find a way to touch it that made Cady react especially, that gave her away, but Cady took it all just the same, unreserved in her kisses and caresses. Her hands were into Janis's hair, fingers digging into her scalp, and nothing seemed enough. When Janis tried to press a finger inside her, she let out an amorous sigh that sounded almost relieved.

" _Oh god yes_ ," she said.

That tone, like she couldn't get enough of Janis, would have already been too much on its own and was made perfectly unbearable by the sensations Janis was now experiencing. Cady was wet and tight around her finger but most of all she was impossibly hot. She pressed another finger in, the knuckle of a third but she wondered if it wouldn't be too much and didn't dare add more. Cady seemed in bliss regardless, clinging to Janis with all her strength, rewarding her with sweet kisses and moans and it was everything Janis had ever fantasized about and more. Except for…

"Cady," she whispered against her lips before another kiss was given her. "Cady, can I eat you out?"

"Uh?"

Janis's fingers pulled out, but toyed with Cady's clit, waiting for an answer.

"I really wanna," she said as if in apology. "But it's totally fine if you don't want me to…"

"No, no, I wanna! Sure, yeah, let's… erm, let's do it."

Janis stopped, bringing her forearms around Cady's face to look down into her eyes.

"You sure?"

Cady smiled. Her hand stroked Janis's cheek and she kissed her nose.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright," Janis said. Sitting up, she stepped out of the bed. "Alright."

"What are you…" Cady said but she cried out in surprise and delight as Janis pulled her hips towards the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees.

"We won't need that," she noted, taking the shorts all the way down and off, throwing them behind her god knows where. "Now, where were we? Oh, I know."

She latched Cady's legs around her shoulders and back and went to work. It was different, she thought, not looking into Cady's eyes but directly into her… But she could also look at her eyes while she was at it, she corrected herself. She could have done that.

The first lick was the hardest, that nudging feeling that she was incompetent, but very soon she found that her lips could very well do what her fingers had been trying before and Cady wasn't any worse off. The taste wasn't bad at all, which wasn't all too surprising − Janis wondered if all girls had tried a taste of themselves at least once or if it was just a lesbian thing. It was a different kind of kiss, one she instantly felt a taste for. She didn't remember the last time she had been this turned on. She tried reaching up to touch Cady's breasts again but found that she was already taking care of herself quite alright on her own. Instead, her hands were put to much better use down here. One finger in, two again, while her mouth traced around her clit all the words she dared not say yet. Indulgingly, Janis slipped a hand between her own legs, not quite fully masturbating but pressing herself into her palm quite enough to relieve a little bit of the insufferable pressure.

"Janis…" Cady moaned. Her leg twitched and was falling a little bit uncomfortably against Janis's elbow but she wouldn't have dared quit her much more important occupations to push it up again. "Janis, can you make me…"

Janis did not know if she could, but the more she applied herself to kiss the hottest part of Cady the way it deserved to be, to touch her like she hoped Cady liked to be touched, the more she believed that she most likely could, in fact, bring her to orgasm. Was that something she could list on her resume once achieved? It felt more important than any internship or position she could ever fill in the future.

"Yeah," she muttered and her wrist between her legs was stiff with the off angle. She brought it up, hand laying flat on Cady's stomach and was joined by Cady's hand covering hers and grabbing it tight.

It was a bit longer, her jaw getting a bit tired but she could only hope and pray that there would be some getting used to it and many future occasions to. Cady was rocking herself into her mouth and fingers, the hand at her breast almost stopping in her last darndest effort to climax. It was finally achieved, a delicious tight grip around her fingers that loosened and caught them again first in fast waves, then much slower as she rid out the last of it and finally, she sighed and let her legs drop completely to the ground. Janis could barely look away, the sight of tender pink flesh pulsing around her fingers still inside, but she suddenly found herself afraid of being thought a creep and she scooted back, pulled herself to her feet. Cady was looking at her languidly and beckoned her back on the bed.

"Now you!" She said, pulling on Janis's hands.

Janis snorted, gave Cady a smug grin as she rearranged them side by side. She pulled the single blanket above them.

"If you really wanna," she said and took Cady's hand, bringing it to the waistband of her pajama pants but not underneath it unless Cady so chose, "I'm like super close."

Cady, who had looked quite deflated at Janis showing all signs of going to bed, was all the more delighted.

"Are you really?" she asked excitedly, bringing her face very close to Janis's, begging for kisses. Her fingers toyed with the elastic impatiently. "Can you… Can you show me how?"

"I got you," Janis said and bit back whatever term of endearment that she burned to add to that.

Her hand covered Cady's and although it were Cady's fingers that dipped under the waistband, down between her legs to rub against Janis all the good ways, it was really her own guidance that helped. Still, the pleasure she felt was in no part due to herself and she couldn't stop kissing Cady, beautiful and sexy Cady who had given her the best of surprises tonight. Palm rubbing dully against her clit, fingers brushing the wetness underneath, not quite going in but playing around, Cady puppeted all of it like a charm. When Janis came, she kept her eyes wide open to look into Cady's eyes and wordlessly, she hoped that Cady would understand how meaningful everything had been for her. Cady kissed her, held her close and the feeling of her still wet fingers across Janis's back were just too much for her to handle in the afterglow.

"Janis," Cady whispered after a quiet minute or two.

Janis was resting against a small pile of pillows, trying to find the perfect position for the night which would necessarily involve holding Cady flush against her, but she perked up her head at the call.

"Mmh?"

"I've read that not peeing after sexual intercourse increases the risks of urinary tract infections so…" She disentangled herself from Janis's embrace, prompting a groan. "Your urethra will thank you."

Janis fell down, her back to the mattress and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know if it's because it's late at night or because of, erm, the other thing tonight, but you're still almost hot when you're talking gross."

Cady giggled and Janis grinned like an idiot, blowing her a kiss as she crossed the room to the ensuite bathroom, closing the door shut behind her. Minutes later, when both of them were up to Cady's health care standards, they fell back into each other's embrace and this time, there was nothing said to stop Janis from pulling her close to hug her to sleep.

Janis woke up in a too small bed with half her body exposed − thank goodness it was a warm summer morning. She had almost no time to question herself about the reason or manner of her waking up ; its very origin was snoring softly besides her. Hair messy with sleep and, Janis remembered with a tug at the heart, more, limbs spread out in odd directions like a puppet dropped on the floor, Cady couldn't look any less sexy than she did and yet Janis's guts filled with unknown feelings as the memories of the previous night came back to mind. It couldn't have been a dream, could it? The blanket was modestly wrapped around all of Cady's more sensitive areas but Janis herself was left partly uncovered and there was no doubt as to why and how she had found herself topless the night before.

So they'd had sex. Fucked, banged, smushed, however you wanted to call it. Made love? Janis winced. Sitting up, she made herself as little as she could in the corner of the bed furthest from Cady, knees pulled up, resting her folded arms on them. _You're like in love with me or something._ How could Janis know? How could she ever know? She had spent years feeling the odd one for not falling in love the way other people did. If it ever came to that now, how could she know what love was? She wasn't sure. There was fondness, affection inside her whenever she saw or even thought of Cady. It filled her in this very moment looking down at her, however goofy she was in her sleep. Was that love? That incessant and impossible affection towards someone else that you couldn't quite stop or control? Janis didn't know. Love felt like an immense painting she'd never see the end of. What she felt for Cady was a sketch of it but maybe, if she gave it time, if she let it grow, the details would fill themselves right in.

There was a small sniff and the snoring stopped. Ten seconds later, Cady stretched herself in all her length, pulling herself back into a small ball, then lying normally again. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Janis did not know what to say. What could she possibly add to what had already transpired? But then Cady's face broke into the biggest smile and she turned to look at her. Janis smiled back tentatively. Cady leaned up to look better and, grabbing Janis's hand, kissed the knuckles.

A loud knocking came at the door that neither of them had expected to come so soon.

"Hello, is someone in there? How much more beauty rest do you still need? Are you doing drugs without me?"

Janis bit her lips to hide the silly grin across them. Nodding to Cady, she prompted her to speak first.

"Damian, er… We're not doing drugs. Can you wait a bit downstairs? We'll be right over."

There was some huffing and Damian finally said plaintively.

"Well, I was going to keep some brownies for you, but since you wanna be lazy, I guess I'll have to eat 'em all by myself and…"

"Oh no you don't!" Janis retorted.

Grabbing a shirt from the floor, she shrugged it on as fast as she could and pulled the door open with a tiny sliver to just let herself through, launching a fake attack on Damian, laughing. But there was frowning in reply and even more when Cady followed her out of the room. Damian clutched his mouth and took a step back and he didn't even need to speak for Janis to know. In fact, just looking at Cady, her shorts put on backwards in her hurry and quite undoubtedly Janis's oversized shirt on top of it, Janis would have known even if by some magic spell she had been ripped of the memories.

"Ohmygod," he said, though it came out muffled through his hands. Pulling them down instead cupping his own face, he repeated, "Oh my god!"

One glance at Cady told Janis that not one person in this situation was ignorant of what had happened − or Damian's knowledge of it.

"So…" Janis started awkwardly but could not find the words. She turned to Cady with bulging eyes.

"So, Damian, erm…"

"Oh! My! God!"

"You said that," Cady noted.

"Has this…" He pointed rapidly between the two of them. "Has this been a thing? Oh, Janis, you are a hot liar, I asked you like at least four times if you had a crush on…"

"Dude, shut up!"

But Cady was smiling. Taking a step towards Janis, she took her hand.

"Are you, I mean, are you guys like dating now? Or something?"

Janis's heart was beating like a drum and she wondered how the whole street did not hear her, but the smile Cady gave her was sweet enough to soothe it down.

"That's right, we're like dating now," she said. "Or something."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a comment if you've read this and enjoyed it! Please I beg of you. Please leave a comment.


End file.
